


Let Me Drown In Your Lake

by Victorthyreas



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mythology References, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, echo is jaskier, inspired by Narcissus and Echo, narcissus is geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorthyreas/pseuds/Victorthyreas
Summary: Jaskier falls deeply in love with a handsome hunter. There is a curse. Or maybe two. Two lovers. Two curses.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	Let Me Drown In Your Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be very big (I say as I'm already planning out the next 59 chapters).
> 
> "Cast a circle  
> Pool it  
> till it reflects the moon.
> 
> Add saliva from the idea of his kiss,  
> sweat from the hollow of his throat,  
> the spaces in the creases of his eyes
> 
> the gesture he might make  
> to describe a line so sharp,  
> it could cut a falling feather
> 
> Repeat the words:  
> "Art gives you  
> what you cannot have"
> 
> Now untie your life,  
> leave it by the pool.  
> You can breathe underwater."
> 
> Sian Thomas, Cast a Circle (from the "Narcissus and Echo" collection)

The flowers around him bloomed, like folded knots of colored paper unfolding in water, raising their soft petal-crowned heads to face the one who had brought them back to life. Winter was - _thankfully_ \- over and they could finally be alive and colorful again, decorating the forest carpet with their tiny figure. Embroidery at its finest form. Jaskier smiled at them as they were tilting their heads to sip as much sunlight as they could. It was a sunny day to say the least. " _A fitting day to mark the beggining of summer"_ he thought as he lifted his veil, a mixture of the colors of the rainbow, the stormy sky, the lakes of his forest, and let it brush over the grass revealing a patch of freshly born flowers beneath it. Summer was Jaskier's favourite season. His forest was a sight for sore eyes, filled with emerald greens and sapphire blues all around him. He let his eyes fell on his trees growing tall and proud and he felt a little proud himself. As a woodland spirit his only job was to keep the green of the leaves, ever so emerald and the blue of the lakes, ever so sapphire. Some flowers dipped deep into a pond turning the bottom into a beautiful painting. He was an artist, a painter, and the flowers have always been his favourite medium.

_"Artists are life - givers, after all"_ he reminded to himself as he walked slowly over the soft grass, little sparkles of petals emerged under his bare feet. And he was the artist and the art at the same time. A crown made of silver leaves was resting on his head, decorating his chestnut locks like a festive wreath. Blue pearls were hanging of the garlands, shimmering brilliantly at the sun. Pearls so blue, the same color as his eyes, the same blue as his lakes and his skies.

He went on with light steps, lighter than the faint moonlight peeking through the thick foliage after a storm, and he was almost floating above the surface of the cool ground when he heard a rustling sound behind the trees. He turned his head and searched for the source of it and a wave of relief soaked him instantly when his gaze stumbled upon a young deer, carefree and relaxed, enjoying the midday sun blazing over its head. He smiled wide and bright at the beautiful sight. Deers were his favourite woodland creatures. Though he had always held a soft spot in his heart for the birds inhabiting his forest. Their colors fascinating him, made him a bit jealous as they were flying, leaving traces of rainbows behind them. His gaze fell on the deer's antlers. _"Oh, you'd look perfect with little rainbow ribbons hanging of your antlers, yes? I can arrange that, if you let me"._ The deer looked at him for a moment and turned its head at the opposite direction. " _It's a no, then_ " he laughed _"alright"._

It happened way too fast.

He didn't even have time to react as a loud noise flew threatening in the air. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the outcome of the sudden invasion. The deer's body fell lifeless with an arrow pierced through its body. Jaskier managed to hide behind a bush and he observed with teary eyes as three hunters dragged the deer's body away and tied the legs together. The larger of them slung the poor animal over his shoulders and with a wide grin he pointed at the bow the younger of the three was holding.

_"Didn't miss this time, aye, Geralt? Been practicing, young man?"_

_"Maybe a little"_ Geralt replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Jaskier, still keeping himself out of sight, wiped his tears with his bare arm and the jewels decorating his wrists made a tinkling sound. Golden feathers and crystal flowers binded together with silver lace, glowing against his velvet skin, kissed by stars and touched by the Moon herself. The sound echoed too loud in his ears - they couldn't miss it. He gasped and immediately covered his mouth with his hand, sinking deeper in the shadows of the trees protecting him. He couldn't let the men see or hear him. It would be too dangerous. Three heads turned simultaneously and he held his breath but thankfully all three of them simply ignored the sound as they were too occupied with their prey to care for anything else. The hunt was successful and it was all that mattered.

_"We're leaving"_ the leader suddenly announced and his voice startled a few birds sending them flying above their heads and up in the sky. Geralt considered this a great opportunity to be the hero twice that evening and raised his bow ready to shoot at them when a hand blocked his action.

_"No!"_ the man yelled at him and his eyes followed the birds almost terrified, a hand placed on Geralt's bow. He waited until the birds were out of sight and continued _"Do not shoot at them, lad"_ he looked at Geralt straight in the eye and continued with a lower voice " _these creatures are enchanted, we have no right to kill them. They belong to him and if we do hurt them, oh if we hurt them, nothing but bad lack will follow us till our last breath"_

_"And what about the deer I just killed? Was that not ..enchanted? And who's he, Vesemir?_ " Geralt completely unfazed by his companion's warnings, looked at him with eyes full of curiosity and interest and a hint of sparkling excitement, like he was expecting Vesemir to answer all of his life questions.

_"It's getting late"_ he ignored each one of his questions " _Come, Geralt, we'll miss the last sunlight! We miss the sunlight, we lose our path and if we lose our path we lose our lives and miss dinner. Don't know what's worse"_ he let out a laugh _"You don't fancy being eated by beasts, no?"_

_"No"_ admitted Geralt _"sounds like a bad plan"._ The man's voice echoed beautifully between the trees. _“though I doubt this forest hides anything dangerous”._ It was strong and clear yet soft and somehow comforting, Jaskier found himself captured in the echo his voice left behind. Geralt followed Vesemir who was carrying the animal on his shoulders and already making plans with their other companion to celebrate their success with ale. Jaskier noticed for the first time, as Geralt looked back, searching for something that wasn't there, that he was exceptionally handsome. He was tall and muscular, skin soft and glowing, in his eyes was shimmering a honey colored brilliance framed by feathery lashes, his face was cupped by long white hair and as he stepped into the light, his eyes and hair caught the afternoon sun and turned into gold and silver. His skin captured the golden rays, making him look like a gilded statue, glittering proudly as it came to life. Jaskier's immortal heart skipped a beat, or two.

_"Let’s go, lads"_ Vesemir adjusted the motionless deer on his shoulders and patted Geralt on his back.

The three hunters returned to their path and Jaskier was once again left alone.

_"Geralt"_ he whispered and he liked how it sounded. It filled his mouth with honey and gold and silver and his heart with anticipation and wonderment.

_"Geralt"_ he repeated, his tongue loved it.

_"Geralt"_ his own voice echoed in his ears, a tickling feeling.

_Echoed between the trees._

_Echoed soft and warm and crystal clear._

_Echoed in the lake, forcing the flowers gently awake._

_Echoed in the hunter's heart as he once again looked back._

_Searching for what wasn't there._

_As echo died in the air._

And around him the forest fell silent as light was falling.


End file.
